<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hometown by kareofbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547433">hometown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears'>kareofbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escapril [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom Thieves as a group have all gotten collectively better at reading expressions. That isn't surprising.</p><p>Though what <i>is</i> surprising is that Ryuji seems to be the one who excels in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escapril [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hometown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Phantom Thieves as a group have all gotten collectively better at reading expressions—after all, their leader prefers to keep quiet when he can get away with it, instead leaning towards colorful physical cues. The crook of an eyebrow, twitch of the lips, or even just a change in breath can be an entire discussion when it comes to Akira.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, some of them tend to be better than the others when it comes to this. Yusuke picks up any small detail with ease, and Ann would wait for Akira to spell himself out before answering him.</p><p>Though what <i>is</i> surprising is that Ryuji seems to be the one who excels in it in the group.</p><p>When asked about it, he shrugs.</p><p>"Practice makes perfect, right? And I don’t have much of a choice since he's too dramatic to actually use <i>words,</i> instead."</p><p>Akira shoves him.</p><p>Ryuji laughs. "What? It's true! You totally hate talking--f you had the chance to be quiet the rest of your life, you so would." He turns back to Morgana, grinning. "I bet it's cause he's so lazy that talking would be too much of an effort."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Akira challenges quietly, startling the both of them. It's no surprise that he can talk, but whenever he does, he usually has something crucial to say. Perhaps fucking with Ryuji is considered integral to him.</p><p>After a brief moment of shock, Ryuji covers his face with a hand, but not before Morgana can catch the blood rushing to his face.</p><p>"Yeah," he mumbles. "Too much effort, so don't wear yourself out."</p><p>Akira grins, and Morgana feels as though he missed something crucial.</p><p>Maybe it’s a human thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>escapril is an excuse to bust out all my WIPs and force it to finish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>